1. Field
The present embodiments relate generally to computer applications, and more specifically to methods and systems for developing web applications for computers.
2. Background
A great deal of cost and effort goes into the development of new computer applications. Much of this effort is spent in writing and debugging computer code to give the software application the desired look and feel, controls and customized features. When new web applications are being developed they must have the ability to operate in conjunction with a conventional browser in order to traverse the Internet and read hypertext files. Conventional external browsers include, for example, Internet Explorer, Netscape Navigator, Firefox, Opera, Safari, Lynx, or the like.
One problem with using a conventional external browser in conjunction with a web application is that conventional browsers are typically not controllable or customizable within the particular platform being used to develop the web application to gain access the Internet. When a conventional browser is used in the development of a web application, the controls, functions and skin of the browser can be seen when the newly created web application product is launched. This is a drawback for web application developers, along with a lack of flexibility to customize conventional external browsers.
What is needed is to provision the ability to extend existing web applications and present them within the development platform, without the need for an external browser or construction of coded plug-in method infrastructure. This would allow for some level of customization by the web application provider.